A shock-absorbing joint for interconnecting front and rear wheel-carrying frame members of a bicycle is known in the art. The known shock-absorbing joint generally includes a hydraulic (or pneumatic) cylinder (or piston) and a spring associated with the cylinder in order to absorb the shock experienced by the bicycle when the latter is in use. However, the following disadvantages result from the use of the known shock-absorbing joint:
(1) In case the known shock-absorbing joint has a relatively long cylinder arm for connection with one of the front and rear wheel-carrying frame members, the cylinder arm can travel a long distance so as to provide sufficient shock-absorbing effects. However, in order to achieve such effects, the spring employed therein must possess a relatively large spring force, thereby reducing the shock-absorbing effect. PA0 (2) In case the known shock-absorbing joint has a relatively short cylinder arm for connection with one of the front and rear wheel-carrying frame members, the distance that is traveled by the cylinder arm is very short, thereby consequently resulting in poor shock-absorbing effects.